xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Sovereign
Sovereign was the most powerful cultivator of the Outer Realm. Despite being so, he was still just a puppet for the competition between Old Ghost Zhan and Seven-Colored Daoist. He had Origin Essence and Fire Essence. Background He is from the Immortal Astral Continent and was a servant to Lian Daofei. After Lian Daofei's divine sense was devoured by the Heavenly Dao and he went mad, Sovereign escaped inside the Cave World. After he gained his freedom, he began hatching a plan to devour Su Dao and gain control of the Cave World. He made a deal to this effect with the Second Imperial Concubine and, through her, with the rest of the Imperial Concubines. However, sometime later, he was found by Seven-Colored Daoist and forced to become his disciple and, thus, his slave. After the previous Lord of the Sealed Realm descended from the Sealed Realm's Ancient Celestial Realm, he plotted along with the Third Step cultivators of the Outer Realm to kill him. He contacted Daoist Water and tempted him with riches and power until he defected. Then, with the help of Daoist Water, he trapped the previous Lord of the Sealed Realm inside his Fishing the Moon in the Well and killed him. Afterwards, the remaining "celestials" such as Qing Lin and Bai Fan worked together to create the Celestial Domain. To thwart their plans and to retrieve the arrow shot at Ye Mo's left eye by Li Guang's Bow, he sent Qiu Yao into the Inner Realm. She brought her Tattoo Clan into the Inner Realm and attacked the Celestial Domain which resulted in the death of many celestials and the destruction of the Celestial Domain. She even found the arrow shot by Li Guang's Bow but was unable to retrieve it as it had ingeniously sealed itself through the fusion of Ancient and Celestial energy. Thus, she made a tomb around the arrow and left a branch of her clan there. This resulted in the creation of the Forsaken Immortal Clan on Planet Suzaku. When Sovereign attempted to enter the Inner Realm to retrieve the arrow, he was scared off by a roar from inside the realm. This resulted in severe injuries to him that required centuries to heal. History Book Nine Wang Lin entered the Seven-Colored Realm in Cloud Sea Star System and found the remains of Zhan Xingye and saw a image that showed Sovereign using Zhan Xingye's bloodline to track a weakened Old Ghost Zhan. There, he also consumed the Dao Fruit the Sovereign was growing. Immediately, Sovereign noticed him. Wang Lin even obtained the Sovereign's Seven-Colored God Void Nails. A decade later, Wang Lin appeared in the Outer Realm. After he left the Fallen Land and ambushed the Third Divine Bird in the holy land of the Fire Sparrow Clan, Sovereign attempted to use his Fishing the Moon in the Well to kill him but was stopped by Dao Master Blue Dream. Later, when Sovereign attempted to enter Ye Mo's Tomb to rescue Esteemed Great Desolation, Dao Master Miao Yin and Devil Master Nine Heavens, Wang Lin used Ye Mo's aura to let out a roar that seriously injured Sovereign and forced him to escape. Book Ten During the first battle of the Third Sealed-Outer Realm War, Sovereign attempted to kill Wang Lin by having his disciple, Feng Yi, kill Wang Lin by using Li Guang's Bow but the latter survived and even obtained Li Guang's Bow. A few decades later, Sovereign used his Fishing the Moon in the Well on Wang Lin when he was in Planet Suzaku and allowed the shadows of Ice Boy, Second Concubine, Sixth Concubine, Heaven Master Void God, Grey-robed Old Man, Black-robed Old Woman, Dao Master Blue Dream and himself to enter the spell. However, this resulted in Wang Lin killing Grey-robed Old Man and Black-robed Old Woman with his Realm Burning Umbrella and then killing Second Concubine, Sixth Concubine, ice boy and Heaven Master Void God with a shot from his Li Guang's Bow. Wang Lin even almost managed to escape the spell after he caught Sovereign off-guard by released Master Scarlet Soul but he was stopped by Dao Master Blue Dream. Still, he survived as Lian Daofei suddenly appeared and shielded Wang Lin from Sovereign's Seven-Colored Lance. Book Eleven 72 years later, Wang Lin reappeared and killed Sovereign with a shot from his Li Guang's Bow and ended the war after he killed or captured the remaining Outer Realm Arcane Void cultivators. As a user of the Sealing Extermination Clan's Three-Life Spell, Sovereign managed to survive and then sent the remaining five Nirvana Void cultivators of the Outer Realm to draw out Wang Lin's remaining arrows but they failed. Even Ye Mo's Child failed and instead had his eight drops of origin blood absorbed by Wang Lin. Then, Sovereign begged Seven-Colored Daoist to rescue Esteemed Great Desolation, Dao Master Miao Yin and Devil Master Nine Heavens from Ye Mo's Tomb to force Wang Lin to release his remaining arrows but they were attacked by Dao Master Blue Dream. After three days of battle, Dao Master Miao Yin was seriously injured, so much so that his cultivation level fell to peak Spirit Void and he became unable to reach to his peak cultivation in 100 years. Devil Master Nine Heaven’s injuries were slightly less severe than Dao Master Miao Yin’s, but his Joss Flame Realm was destroyed which injured his mind and resulted in his cultivation level falling to early-stage Arcane Void. Esteemed Great Desolation was injured the most and escaped using a secret spell. His injuries were so bad that his lifespan fell to just 10 years. Three years later, Wang Lin destroyed the Outer Realm's Ancient Celestial Realm with two arrows from his Li Guang's Bow. Ecstatic, Sovereign appeared to kill Wang Lin as he believed he only had two arrows remaining. However, to his terror, Wang Lin shot another arrow from Li Guang's Bow which resulted in Sovereign's death, once again, Dao Master Miao Yin and Devil Master Nine Heavens' souls being sealed and the Seventh Concubine being gravely injured. As a result, Sovereign exhausted all three lives that his Three-Life Spell provided him and was only left with the one life he was born with. Also, his Dao Heart was cracked as he miscalculated that Wang Lin only had two arrows left. After Wang Lin obtained the third soul and opened the core of the Cave, Sovereign entered the core along with the rest of the celestials in the cave. He followed Wang Lin to the Fourth Flower among the Five Flowers Eight Doors where he was defeated by Wang Lin and company and then his origin soul was sacrificed to summon the Yi Si Puppet. Trivia He is the father of Qiu Yao and, through her, ancestor to the Tattoo Clan. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Celestial Category:Antagonistic Category:Deceased Category:Ancient Primordial Star System Category:Outer Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Arcane Void Category:Arcane Tribulant